ANGST WEEK 2015!
by Snavej
Summary: So Angst Week begins! Prompts as follows: Monday - Children, Tuesday - Blood, Wednesday - "I could never...", Thursday - In the rain, Friday - Terminal. Basically, I am trying to make you all cry! Yay!
1. Children

**Author's note: The working title of this piece is: How Angel should have ended.**

* * *

Oliver Davis stood, staring down at the bundle of blankets and clutching the side of the incubator like it was a lifeline. Inside the bundle was a tiny baby with a mop of dark brown hair, fast asleep.

"You'll be as beautiful as your mother is one day," he said in a low voice. "No doubt you'll have a lot of trouble with boys."

But the baby girl was not listening. She twisted in her sleep and her tiny little hand latched onto the blanket.

"Did you know that's an automatic response?" her father told her matter-of-factly. "Babies have inbuilt automatic reactions to hold onto things."

If the little girl knew this, she did not give any sort of indication that she did.

"Your mother made me promise we wouldn't do anything morbid like name you after a dead person," Oliver continued. "She was so worried you'd be a boy and that we'd be expected to name you after Gene, that's your uncle, and I promised her we wouldn't. She said that it was wrong because Gene is his name and you shouldn't force someone else on an unborn child. They don't really have middle names here in Japan like they do in England, but she said that a middle name would be alright."

The young man gazed down at his daughter for a while, seemingly scared to move in case the disturbance caused her to wake. There was nothing he could do if she woke up. He had read so many books on what was expected, but none of them had prepared him, not for this.

"She wanted to call you Himeko and I wasn't sure but I think she was right now." The man sighed. "Your mother was right about a lot of things; a lot of things that I never really understood. Your father has an IQ over 180, but he's clueless about some very important things."

The little girl twisted again, and Oliver smiled at her changing facial expressions as she dreamed.

"I hope you take after your mother. I hope you have her kindness and her abilities. I hope you don't inherit my psychometric ability. If you are lucky you won't have any psychic powers, so you can grow up like any normal kid. But regardless of that, you will take the world by storm, I know that much."

The young man sighed again.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, she would point to other babies and say how cute she thought they were. I never understood that. They were ugly squished little things. But I can see it now. The beauty is not your face, but the infinite possibilities you hold."

A bustling noise caused Oliver to turn. A nurse had entered. He watched for a moment as she begun checking on all of the incubators, before turning back to his daughter.

"No doubt the others will want to come and meet you soon. But I want a few more minutes with you. I hope that's okay. They are a bunch of idiots anyway, but your mother cares for them. I suppose they aren't that bad sometimes. They will spoil you rotten, especially now, so don't let it go to your head. You don't want to end up as arrogant as your father."

Oliver was smiling at his daughter. Smiling, as tears began to run down his face.

"You should take note of this, you know. I don't often cry. Your mother does though; she gets so caught up in trying to fix other people's problems. She has such a big heart. I could never care for as many people as she does."

The young man's hand released itself from the incubator as more tears fell down his handsome face.

Only the medium could see the raven haired man standing over his child through the window to the neonatal ICU. The monk, the medium and the priest stood beside her.

The onmyoji walked up to the group.

"I can't contact Luella and Martin, they are in the air," he told them. "Madoka has already left for the airport, they'll be here in a few hours. Does Yasuhara know?"

"Yes. I told him," Ayako said, forcing her professional façade.

"I thought, after the accident…" Bou-san wiped a stray tear from his eye. "What's going to happen now?" he asked.

"I don't know."

The group fell silent and re-joined Masako in the act of staring into the little hospital room.

"Your mother loved you from the moment she knew you existed," Oliver told his daughter. "She was always talking to her stomach as if you could hear her. I hope you could. The other's will have some video footage of us both… Mostly from cases though and due to the situations, they will have to wait until you're a little older to watch them."

His sobs began wracking his body. Clenching his eyes shut, he forced calmness through his limbs.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mai's just coming now," a soft voice so like his own said.

Oliver did not say a word. A small hand slipped into his own. He looked down at his wife, who was staring at their daughter.

"She'll be okay, right?" Mai whispered.

"Of course she will," Gene answered. "We should be going."

"Just a few more minutes," Oliver said.

The medium watched, and a tear ran down her doll-like face, as the three spirits departed.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I have wanted to do a "How Angel should have ended" and make it all fluffy and lovely. And then I thought - ANGST WEEK! So this happened. I have to thank Ben (my poor boyfriend that puts up with me talking about all of this all the time) for the idea on exactly how I could make Angel more upsetting. I'm upset. I hope I upset you guys too. Maybe one day I will make a happier version of Angel... BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY.**


	2. Blood

This was it. Today was the day.

One day. Fine. Two days. Maybe. Three days. Still possible. But four days? Four days was definitely questionable.

Today was the the fourth day.

Mai woke early thanks to Noll. She had yet to be late to work since she had moved in with him and becoming his wife had given her no extra leeway. Well sometimes on Sundays, if Noll had been up late reading the previous night, then she got a lie in…

But today was a Tuesday.

"I've put the rice on, you really ought to get out of bed," Noll said from the doorway.

"I'm going, I'm going," Mai mumbled as she forced herself from the clean, soft sheets.

She sighed and headed for the shower.

Noll greeted her with breakfast when she reappeared. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek that he didn't return. But as she took her seat, she saw the slight smile out of the corner of her eye.

They took the train together; Noll reading some report or rather while Mai played on her phone. She wasn't playing very well, her mind was most definitely elsewhere.

"Are you alright?" Noll asked as they disembarked the train and walked up from the platform.

"Of course," Mai replied. "It's just a nice day, don't you think?"

"You seem distant."

Mai frowned at him for a moment, then smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I'm fine," she said.

Noll did not shake her hand from his. Instead, they walked together through the crowded streets of Shibuya. Only when they reached the office did he release her to unlock the door.

"Tea, please."

Mai smiled. She had not berated him for his lack of manners in seven months. Ever since they had first decided to try for a baby. Mai had declared she would not have a rude child due to Noll's inability to be polite.

She had noticed his manners only extended as far as his wife and, if he was in a good mood, his mother. But it was a start.

She hummed to herself as she made her husband's tea and delivered it to his office. He handed her a stack of work.

"By lunchtime," he said. "And thank you."

Mai took the pile and retreated to her own desk. She set to it without a word of complaint. Because nothing would get her down. Not today.

Today was the fourth day.

The day passed like any other, Mai finished her work and was handed more. She completed that and knocked on her husband's door.

"Done already?"

"Um, yeah," she mumbled. "Any chance I could head home now? I need to um, pick up some things."

Noll frowned momentarily, then nodded.

Mai beamed at him, danced around the desk and and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll make you tea before I leave."

And she did.

Mai popped into the pharmacy on her way home and picked up a few things before jumping on the train home. It was quieter at this time, only a few people in the carriage. There were plenty of spare seats, but her eyes were drawn to those at the end of the carriage. Maybe one day soon she'd be needing them.

The thought alone made her smile.

She practically skipped home. She sung childish tunes as she unlocked the front door, slipped off her shoes and threw her keys into the bowl on the side.

Mai flicked the kettle on and headed for her bedroom to change.

As she did so, she passed a mirror in the hallway. Normally, she would pass this without a second thought. But today, she noticed something.

Mai twisted around to stare at the dark stain on her butt.

"Eugh, did I sit on something on the…"

She touched a hand to the stain.

"No…"

Mai practically ran to the toilet.

Blood.

It was not today.

Not this month.

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm not sure if this is angsty really... But I thought it was really sad... Ben gave me another idea for this prompt that I might write at some point... But I'll save that idea for later ;)**


	3. I could never

_Dear Mai,_

 _I could never have predicted I would write something like this, but this is the only way I can reliably express what I want you to know._

 _I am not sure if you were aware of the level of my concern regarding my brother's condition. After you had shared his behaviour a month ago, I have spent my personal time looking for a solution; a way - for want of a more scientific word - to force him to move on._

 _I have determined the solution, and written the beginnings of a research paper on the matter. I have left it on the desktop of my work computer under the title of 'Two halves of a whole' and request that if possible, you could write up the results as I will no longer be available to do so. Though you may require Lin or Madoka's assistance for the translation to English. I am sure they will oblige, given the circumstances._

 _I could never have said the things I will write now to you in person._

 _I have always considered you a valued member of the team. I have written a reference for you and passed it on to my superiors in England. Should the Japanese branch of SPR close in the near future, it should secure you a place on one of the teams at BSPR, should you wish to join them._

 _Before you begin to accuse me of not considering the rest of the team, I have passed on references for them too, though I do not believe they will require them as much as you might._

 _I hope you do not think it is too forward of me to say that I consider us friends, despite rarely meeting outside of work hours._

 _I once said that if people really knew what death was that no one would commit suicide. Strange how my words come back to haunt me now._

 _And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Taniyama Mai, I love you._

 _Naru._

"Where did you find that?" the detective asked.

"Next to the body," his partner replied. "There was another, though it was a lot shorter."

"What did it say?"

"Dear Lin, look after Mai and thank you," the partner read out loud. "Who is this Taniyama Mai?"

"His personal assistant," the detective said. "Lin appears to be another assistant and his emergency contact. Do you want to make the call?"

"I'll take Lin if you take Taniyama."

The detective nodded slowly.

"Alright."

And he pulled out his phone.

* * *

 **Author's note: I had this idea ages ago and saved it for Angst Week, but I'm not sure it has come out as well I hoped. Ah well.**

 **(Bonus points to everyone that spots the reference!)**


	4. In the rain

In the rain, the pavement shined like silver. Wasn't that how the song went? The lyrics ran through Noll's mind as he paced the streets. But there was no romanticising this rain.

It raced to the ground in an attempt to drown everyone caught in it.

The perfect pathetic fallacy.

The sound of the raindrops hitting his umbrella had merged into one continuous note, interrupted only by the sound of his phone ringing.

He ducked into an alley to answer it.

"Naru? You there? What did they say?" his wife said.

"They didn't accept our offer," Noll said.

"What? Why? Did someone else offer more?" Mai sounded almost incredulous.

"No, another couple offered the same amount," Noll told her. "But they are older and thus considered more financially stable."

"That is ridiculous."

Noll didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Mai would know he agreed.

"The estate agents gave me a new pile of potential houses."

"I swear we have looked at every house in Tokyo," Mai muttered.

"The first one looks like a similar setup to the one we viewed two weeks ago, but it's further out," Noll said, recounting the details.

"Are the local schools good?"

"I would have to do further research," Noll admitted. He shuffled his feet. "We will find somewhere."

"I know," Mai replied. But Noll could hear the hint of tiredness in her voice. He felt it too. Considering their good financial position, it was taking them a long time to buy a house.

"Perhaps for the next one, I will take the money in in cash," Noll said. Mai laughed and he relaxed.

"Don't be ridiculous." But she giggled nonetheless.

"Or pin them against the wall with PK," Noll continued.

"Now that really is-"

But a crashing sound cut her off.

"Mai? What was that?" Noll demanded.

"Who are you?" Mai's voice said. "Why are you-"

"Mai? Who's there?" Noll barely refrained from shouting down the phone. He heard the phone clatter to the floor. "Mai?! Mai?!"

He could hear some sort of scuffle. His feet were stuck to the pavement. He couldn't move.

More gruff noises, a low voice swore and a door slammed.

Someone grabbed at the phone. It sounded like they were struggling.

"Na...Ru…"

Her voice sounded so soft. So faint.

"Mai, what happened?"

"Am...lance…"

"I will call you back."

Noll hung up and immediately called an ambulance to their flat. He was on the other side of the city. There was no way he was going to get there in in less than half an hour. That would be...

After calling the ambulance, he sent a mass text to the entire SPR team in the hope that one of them happened to be closer.

Then he rang Mai's phone again.

And it rang.

And rang.

And rang.

In the rain, the pavements were grey. Just like the rest of the world.

* * *

 **Author's note: So on the news the other day there was a story about a woman murdered in her own home. But she had been on the phone to her husband at the time. And most people would say how tragic that was and my first thought was "that would make for some great angst" because I am thoroughly desensitised to violence and an evil, evil person.**

 **But I hope that woman rests in peace and that her husband is okay.**

 **Angst Week, AKA, how many ways can I kill and torture the characters I love more than most real people.**


	5. Terminal

"Ah, Dr Davis, you're already here," the nurse said.

Oliver did not respond, but continued to read his book. The nurse bustled around him and the best beside him for a few minutes before heading to the door.

"The Doctor wants to speak with you at some point, will you be here all day again?" she asked.

"Yes," Oliver replied.

"Then I'll let him know."

"What does he want to speak to me about?"

"He didn't tell me, sorry." And she left.

Oliver sighed and looked over at the bed.

Taniyama Mai lay as still as a corpse under the sheets.

Her face was pale and gaunt, her muscles had wasted away. She was barely recognisable as the Mai they all knew and loved.

Perhaps it was only because Oliver had sat there every day by her side, watching her fade for three years, that he still recognised his assistant.

Tentatively, he reached out a hand and brushed a stray hair from her face. His fingers touched her cheek.

"Dr Davis, nice to see you, might I ask you to come into my office," an elderly doctor said from the doorway. Oliver flinched his hand away from Mai's skin.

He followed the doctor back to her office and took the offered seat.

"What is this about?"

"About Taniyama-san," she began. "She has been in our care for three years now."

"And I have paid for every single day."

"This is not about money, Dr Davis," the doctor said. She twisted her hands awkwardly. "Have you thought about switching off Taniyama-san's life support?"

"No."

"Well, perhaps it's time to start thinking about it," she continued. "Taniyama-san has show no brain activity for months and her body is no longer strong enough to support itself."

"She will wake."

"I understand that this is not a pleasant proposal. But it may be kinder to Taniyama-san, and yourself."

"I am fine," Oliver said, standing up. "Unless you have anything of importance to say to me, I am returning to her side."

He walked out, knowing that the doctor did not have anything else to talk about.

But someone was already in Mai's room.

"Did I beat you here today?" Yasuhara asked. He had not taken Oliver's usual seat, but one on the other side of the bed.

"No, the doctor wanted to speak with me," Oliver said. He stared at Yasuhara's hand. It was holding Mai's. If Yasuhara noticed where Oliver's gaze fell, he did not react to it.

"What did she say?"

"They want to switch off the life support."

"And you said?" Yasuhara demanded.

"That I would do no such thing."

Yasuhara looked back down at Mai.

"She… She will come back to us, right?" he asked softly.

Oliver could not reply.

How could he explain to the doctors that Mai was lost in an astral projection?

But after all this time, was she still projecting? Or had she become a spirit? Or had she moved on?

Masako had never managed to make contact, even in the early days of Mai's comatose state. Oliver had attempted to contact several other mediums, but none were strong enough. The medium he needed was already with Mai, at least, he hoped so.

"Big Boss," Yasuhara began slowly. "Maybe the doctors are right…"

"How do you figure that?"

"Wouldn't she have come back by now? Isn't Gene there to help her?" Yasuhara posed the questions while looking into his lap. "Mai's instincts always guided her before and for all your teasing, she isn't stupid. I wonder if she's moved on…"

"Fortunately for Mai, I am her next of kin and not you," Oliver snapped.

"And how long is this going to go on for Naru?" Yasuhara stood up. "Ten years? Twenty? For the rest of your life?"

"For the rest of Mai's."

"And what if she has moved on?"

"Mai is too stupid to have found the way without someone there to guide her," Oliver said harshly.

"Mai wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life sat in this room," Yasuhara said as he made his way to the door. "It's driving you crazy and screwing with your thinking."

He left.

Oliver sunk into the chair. His eyes glanced at the hand Yasuhara had been holding.

"Mai," he said quietly. "If you can hear me, I am ordering you to return to your body. I have something important to discuss with you."

But Mai did not wake.

And she did not wake the next day.

Or the day after.

Or the day after.

It took a month for Oliver to make the decision.

And another month for the others to agree.

And another month for Oliver to tell the doctors.

"When you are ready, Dr Davis," the doctor said.

Oliver looked down at Mai.

"Do it."

He did not wait, but turned and walked away.

* * *

"No!" Mai screamed. She followed Oliver from the room. "Don't let her do it! Naru! Please! I'm trying!"

As if he had heard something, Oliver turned. Mai saw pain in his eyes.

"Noll! Go back in there!" Gene shouted. But Oliver had turned back and began to walk away. "Mai, go and try again, I will go after Noll."

Mai rushed back into her room, her body's prison.

She lay inside her own body and willed herself back.

But her body didn't let her in.

Tears leaked down Mai's face. Not her body's face, her astral projection's face.

She slid off of the bed and onto the floor.

And watched.

Watched as her body died.

* * *

 **Author's note: And that wraps up Angst week! The next themed week is... Horror Week!**

 **This was chosen as Amy rightfully pointed out that considering the nature of Ghost Hunt, we have very little Horror written! So what better time than around Halloween!**

 **Prompts will go up when I get home!**

 **Please review :)**


End file.
